


In this life and the next

by LadyKeladry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeladry/pseuds/LadyKeladry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the Jaime/Brienne one-sentence fic challenge: ten prompts, ten sentences.</p><p>The first five ficlets are canon-compliant, the last five ficlets create a modern AU, in which Jaime and Brienne go to the same taekwondo dojo and which is ridiculously fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this life and the next

**1) First Time**

“Why did you do that? I never asked you to do anything as stupid as dying for me,” Jaime said furiously as he was bandaging her wound (which proved to be very difficult with only one hand), even though it was far from deadly and she’d probably be fine once she got some rest.  
“Because I love you,” Brienne answered smiling, dizzy with blood loss and only half-conscious; and that’s when he leaned down to kiss her gently.

**2) Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Lately Jaime often found himself thinking that if he were an ordinary man, leading an ordinary life, he would like nothing better than to marry his stubborn and brave wench and to love her for the rest of his life; but as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard he wasn’t allowed to wed and he couldn’t make himself dishonour her and so the memory of that one kiss they had shared would have to be enough.

**3) Friendship**

Part of Brienne wanted to grab Jaime and just stop him from returning to King’s Landing, where his trial for high treason awaited him; and yet she couldn’t bring herself to keep him from doing the honourable thing and facing the charges against him, even though a death sentence was the most likely outcome, because despite what else she might have felt for him, above all he was her friend, and thus she had to respect his decision.

**4) Death**

Brienne kept her eyes fixed on the ground, as she walked through the gate out of King’s Landing, so that she didn’t have to look upon Jaime’s head on a spike, for she wanted to remember him the way he had been when she last saw him, sitting next to a slow-drifting river, the sun reflecting off the water and throwing mesmerizing glints onto his gold-and-silver-flecked beard.

**5) Angst**

They were married on an early spring day, and once they were wed, Brienne found it surprisingly easy to love her new husband, Hyle Hunt; and as the years went by, she spent less and less moments imagining what might have been and began to think of Ser Jaime Lannister as a man she had only known and loved in her dreams.

**6) Alternate Universe**

Brienne asked herself what she had done wrong in her life to deserve such punishment, to find Jaime Lannister deciding to join her dojo and taking part in her taekwondo class; and she also asked herself, if she was going mad because she started feeling butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her after she had broken that block of wood with one open-handed strike.

**7) Fluff**

In hindsight Brienne shouldn’t have let Jaime into her flat, when he showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, completely drunk, saying over and over again “Why won’t she marry me? I love her sooo much.” But Brienne had always been too kind for her own good and that’s why she didn’t stop him, when he walked directly into her bedroom, lay down on her bed (with his shoes still on!) and fell asleep after one last “I love her soooo much.”  
Brienne herself was forced to spend the night on her couch, but in the morning she still got up to make Jaime pancakes.  
“I’ve never done anything to deserve a friend like you,” Jaime commented as he poured the maple syrup over his fifth pancake and Brienne had to turn away so that he wouldn't see the silly smile on her lips.

**8) Hurt/Comfort**

“You don’t understand,” Jaime cried. “It’s not just a hand... investigating, being out there, being a cop was all I was ever good for; I can't bear being stuck being a desk – I _was_ that hand.”  
“You can be more,” Brienne said and when he raised his eyes to her face and saw her look of utter determination, he believed her.

**9) Modern**

After he received his red belt, Brienne was so ridiculously happy for him, that she hugged Jaime, and as she realized what she was doing and tried to step back, he pulled her close against him once more and whispered in her ear: “After my accident, after I lost my right hand... I never could have done it without you.”

**10) Smut**

Jaime soon realized that unfastening someone else’s dobok with only one hand was surprisingly complicated, yet he felt no more bitterness or sadness, he just smiled as Brienne pushed him back to do it herself, and then he was on top of her again, kissing her passionately and thinking that this was the way every taekwondo training session should end.


End file.
